beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 39: The Man from Ramazia
The Man from Ramazia is the thirty-ninth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era, and the season finale of the first series of Beyblade: Zero Era. The battle for Earth continues, and Des receives help from unexpected allies. Plot The battle continues, Azaren has activated Azalon's special move, Schwarzschild Devastation. The gravity in the stadium begins to increase, and two large black rings come out of Azalon, floating above it, one over the other, and the spirit of Azalon itself materialises inside the black rings, drawing itself out of the bey, which it changes shape to become the diamond on its forehead. The bottom black ring moves up and joins the one above Azalon, where two large crystals materialise in the centre of the rings, and Azalon looms over Xiaolong as it begins to create smaller version of the hardlight rings above it to surround Xiaolong like a halo, the rings generater crystals in their centres to become smaller, but identical to the ones above Azalon. Des looks on in desolation as the black rings surrounding Xiaolong begin to fire hardlight plasma beams into it, and Hikari cries out for Des. Des looks over at her and feels his spirit being reinvigorated, and activates Xiaolong's Solid Iron Wall ability, which protects it from the full strength of the plasma beams. Azalon roars and tells Des and Xiaolong to give up, and increase the gravity even further, which causes Xiaolong's tip to begin to erode into dust on the hardlight floor. The hardlight rings above Azaren re-position themselves, moving to above Xiaolong, drawing the smaller black rings around themselves and warping them into a third identical black ring, and each position themselves in a triangular formation with their crystals pointing at Xiaolong. The crystals in Azalon's hardlight rings begin to charge, and all three rotate individually, before rotating in formation, in order to increase both the charge time and their effective power, and the black rings fire in synchronisation, each hitting Xiaolong at the same. The light of the black rings plasma beams fades, and Xiaolong appears unharmed, Azalon roars in fury, and asks Des how he protected Xiaolong. Des says he doesn't know, but Xiaolong speaks, telling Azalon that the spirit of Concord protected it, using the will of the people of the Earth. Des stares in amazment for a few moments, before saying that he won't let the world down, and activates Xiaolong's special move, Skyward Sword of Thunder, and the spirit of Xiaolong rises up out of the bey. A strange light envelops Des, side by side with Xiaolong, and they find themselves in the presence of Concord, Des asks Concord how they are there, and Concord tells him that they are here to protect Earth from the threat of destruction. Des asks how Concord was able to appear, and they tell Des that it is because he has united all ten Keys of Concord, and in doing so allowed it to cross over from the spirit world. Xiaolong asks whether this experience is taking place in real time, to which Concord replies that this conversation is taking place in a single second, and tells the pair that it is time for them to defeat Azalon and Azaren, and they are enveloped in light. Back in the battle, Des finds himself fuelled with power, and his connection to Xiaolong as strong as the connection between his brain and his hands, Concord speaks to them, telling them that they is lending them their power to defeat the threat to Earth. Azaren senses the power now emanating from Des and Xiaolong, and orders Azalon to attack, it does so by creating an orb of pure hardlight, which explodes on contact with Xiaolong. The force of the explosion causes part of Xiaolong's wheel that had been damaged by the hardlight spike from the stadium, Des cries out in pain from the hit, and wonders why, Concord tells him it is because he and Xiaolong have achieve full resonance meaning that they are now effectively one being, each will feel what the other feels, and their individual strength is combined. Azalon attacks Xiaolong's bey form again, and finds itself blocked by a barrier, Azalon roars in madness, and tries to destroy the barrier with everything it has, eventually succumbing to savagery, trying to destroy the barrier by biting it. Azaren tells Azalon to calm down, and Azalon responds by roaring at him, Des chuckles, and Xiaolong provokes Azalon, telling Azalon that he can't defeat him. Azalon lunges for Xiaolong, who grabs him as he flies towards him, Xiaolong puts Azalon into a hold, however Azalon breaks out of it by biting Xiaolong's neck. Azalon boasts about being the destroyer of worlds, and goes to bit Xiaolong again, however Xiaolong is quicker, biting Azalon before he can hit him. The pair separate, Des holds his neck in pain, and Azaren yells at Azalon for not listening to him, Azalon roaring in anger in repsonse, and Azaren orders Azalon to attack using its hardlight. Azalon creates a hardlight plasma sphere in each hand, throwing them at Xiaolong, before firing a hardlight plasma beam from its mouth at Xiaolong. The hardlight stops in mid-air, and disappears, to the confusion of both parties, Azalon roars and lunges for Xiaolong yet again, however find itself frozen in place. Azaren demands Des tell him what is going on, and the spirit of Concord manifests, Azaren stares at it them in anger, and Concord tells Azaren that his threat to the galaxy is over. A light envelops Xiaolong and Azalon, and they revert back to bey form, Concord says that they will settle this on an even battlefield, and strips both beys of their respective powers and energy, turning their Fusion and Chrome wheels into basic steel, and their other parts into stone. Both beys are restored to full spin, and Azalon takes the upperhand, going straight for Xiaolong, Xiaolong blocks using the Dragon of the Crescent Moon technique, and Azalon retreats. Xiaolong goes for Azalon using the Dragon of the Clouds technique, however Azalon blocks with an uppercut, sending Xiaolong flying into the air. Azalon jumps up and attacks Xiaolong, sending it flying back into the ground where it impacts hard, chipping the stone Performance Tip, and Xiaolong responds by smacking into Azalon as it lands. Azalon is knocked back by the hit, and by reversing spin stops and flings itself at Xiaolong, striking it hard enough to crack both its own stone Energy Ring and Xiaolong's stone Crystal Wheel. The friction between the stone free-spinning ball on Azalon's tip and the housing that has been turned to stone now affects Azalon due to being turned to stone, and the housing cracks, causing Azalon to falter, however it rights itself, Des notices and sends Xiaolong to barrage Azalon, which further cracks the Performance Tip and both their Wheels that have been turned to stone. Azalon stops the barrage by shifting to the side, causing Xiaolong to hit empty space, and then smashing into Xiaolong, beginning a barrage of of its own. Azalon finishes its barrage with a powerful hit, allowing for one of the cracks that had formed in Xiaolong's stone Crystal Wheel to fracture, causing part of the stone Chrome Wheel to crumble off onto the floor of the stadium, where it turns to dust. Xiaolong returns the favour by smashing Azalon right back, hitting it with the Chrome Wheel located above where the piece of the stone Chrome Wheel crumbled off, the now empty space allowing for a harder hit. Azalon's stone Performance Tip crumbles under the power of the strike, forcing Azalon to spin on its Spin Track, causing it to begin spinning erratically, wavering to and fro. Xiaolong smashes into Azalon again, using the chance to turn the tide of the battle, however Azalon jumps, landing atop Xiaolong, and using its Spin Track to grind down Xiaolong's Facebolt, in an effort to destroy it and make Xiaolong fall apart. Xiaolong jumps and tilts to one side, flipping over Azalon, and as they both land it smashes into Azalon, causing Azalon's Spin Track to wrench and make Azalon fall, the result of which exacerbates the cracks now covering the stone parts, and Azalon falls to pieces before crumbling into dust. Azaren accepts the defeat, allowing the swords of Concord to fall to the ground, where the embed themselves in a ring, Azaren approaches Des, pretending to be gracious in defeat, however as Des approaches he impales him through the stomach with his spear, telling Des that this is because he destroyed the only thing he cares about. Hikari and the others cry out for Des, and Xingke runs over to catch him as he falls, Azaren goes over and grabs Salmandra from the circle of swords, and begins to declare himself the ruler of Earth, however he is cut short as a red flash flies through his head, and he drops to the ground, dead. 3 months later, and the reception of Frosina and Renaud is in full swing, Céleste mentions to Hikari that she's feeling sick, and goes off to the bathroom. Hikari goes off to find Des, who is talking to Frosina's brother and Xingke about life at the Bei-Ling temple, and pulls him away, talking close in his ear due to the noise of the music, and leads him to the dance floor, where they encounter a drunk Angus dancing like an idiot, leading a bunch of children who are enraptured by him, and the newlyweds, Frosina and Renaud, among the other numerous guests. Des and Hikari begin to dance as the new song begins, however they are spotted by Kira, who smirks and asks them if they're a couple yet, which they both deny, blushing. Kira goes off, and Hikari asks Des if they know who or what killed Azaren, and Des replies that he doesn't know, and the WBBA investigation has revealed nothing. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes